forgotten
by Luciana Riddle
Summary: i was thinking that ulquiorra had to have been alive at some time so what would happen if a very important person in his life died? rated M just to be safe UlquixOc
1. Chapter 1

The palace of Los Noches had been created by Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. Before Ulquiorra had died, he lived a shorter life of about twenty-three.

He had married. Her name was Suki. She had characteristic dark brown hair that was waist length. Her eyes were dark too, they were black, yet kind.

Ulquiorra had black hair. He had green eyes. And he was reasonably muscular. He was cold and quiet, and she loved him even though he had a silent disposition about him. When he did speak his words were meaningful, she often was taken aback by what he said. His words almost always made her smile, or even tear up.

He wasn't always stoic and his affection was almost always directed towards her. And she had never seen him cry. One emotion that he showed most often was anger or jealousy. He was extremely protective over her, it wasn't all in his head. Men were constantly coming onto her. This pissed him off more than anything. She was his. He couldn't count how many times that he had to explain to another man that she was married to him. He remembered the time one of them threw her wedding ring into the lake. She cried and they spent all day trying to find it. It was sundown when he finally found it again. She was so happy. He remembered all those days very well.

Some men scoffed, others gave up. But each of them had come to the conclusion that she didn't want them. She loved him. That was all there was to it. Even though for some of her pursuers took a long time to understand that.

She came running into their shared apartment. The painting of a sakura tree and their pictures of them on their honeymoon and on their wedding day shook as she slammed the door. It was raining outside and she was being chased by another man, yet again. "Quiorra-chan! Help!" she yelled in between labored breaths. He looked up from his book, his hair fell into his face which looked very menacing.

That man knocked on the door several times. Then Ulquiorra finally answered. "can I help you?" he asked looking at that man with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

He looked past him and saw Suki. He winked and gave a smile to her. He was unaware of the dark aura that was emitting from Ulquiorra. She sank behind Ulquiorra.

"I'm married. Leave me alone please." she said from behind him. His eyes widened when he saw Ulquiorra. "you were hitting on my wife weren't you? If you don't want to be severely hurt please don't let me catch you anywhere near her again you worthless piece of trash." his voice was low and dangerous. The man never bothered them again. But that didn't mean that there were others. Though he did see him eyeing her on the streets, the arm that was so frequently placed around her tightened.

Then one day. They were driving somewhere. She was sitting in the passenger's seat and he was driving. They had a white SUV which she always kept very clean. "Ulquiorra, do you think it's a boy? Ooh, and what should we name it?" Suki was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. Ulquiorra gave a little smile.

"I suppose we will figure those out at a later time." he said calmly. Suki looked down at her petite belly. 'I cant believe that there is another human growing within me…it's a miracle…life is a miracle.' she thought.

They were heading down the highway blissfully unaware of the tragedy that would occur next. At an intersection a coca-cola semi truck spun out of control. Ulquiorra widened his eyes. 'damn it!' he thought as he tried to avoid the truck headed right for them.

Neither of them knew how it happened. When the semi crashed into them the car flipped several times and landed right side up. Ulquiorra dragged his newly pregnant wife out of the car.

She looked up at him, peacefully. "hey, if…I don't survive through this…could you please move on?" Ulquiorra was crying. He never cried. "Suki, don't say such things." he said between sobs. She smiled through her newly shed tears. Her adrenaline rush was wearing off. "Ulquiorra…it hurts. Please make it go away." she cried.

He noticed that both of their injuries were about the same level. Suki held Ulquiorra when he became too weak. "Ulquiorra, please…don't leave me!" Suki screamed.

By the time the ambulance got there they were too late. Ulquiorra had died. It was all over the news, it touched people. "a man died in the arms of his wife in a fatal semi truck crash." a news reporter said as Ulquiorra's body were carried out of the carnage. Even though he was dead Ulquiorra had a death grip on Suki. They tried to pry them apart. This story was so sad that it was one of the biggest articles in the Sunday paper.

_**Friday's semi catastrophe**_

_Just a few days ago Ulquiorra Cifer and his wife, Suki Cifer were on the way to an appointment with Suki's doctor, Mr. Kisuke Yamamoto. The couple talked and enjoyed their ride as they expected to be home from the appointment for lunch. Then, unexpectedly as they passed through an intersection, a Semi truck smashed into Suki's side, headlong._

_The car flipped a few times and landed in a nearby ditch. Ulquiorra was able to help Suki out of the scraps of metal left of their car. He held Suki in his arms until he died. Reports say that they most likely that Ulquiorra died of internal bleeding. Reports also came in giving us information that Suki was pregnant with a baby boy._

Suki awoke in the hospital of Kara Kura town. "Mrs. Cifer. I am very sorry to say that your husband along with your baby boy have died." The doctor said.

Suki broke down in tears. 'it cant be true! No please…. ' she trailed off as the doctor gave her a higher dose of morphine. Her vision went blurry and she began to sleep.

Ulquiorra watched his wife as she slept. "please don't be sad for me." He whispered as he took her hand in his. There were still tears streaking down her face. "I'm so sorry Suki." He whispered.

Then, a few days later Suki was released from the hospital. She still looked a little beat up. But she would have to live through it. After all, she had work tomorrow.

Once the cab arrived and took her home, she entered the apartment for the first time in several weeks. But everything was exactly where they had left it. All Ulquiorra's books were set out so he could read the ones he currently had yet to read, and her piano music was exactly as she'd left it.

"Ulquiorra…" she whispered before she began to cry as she sat down on the couch. "I should gather some things to make a shrine for him." She said to no one in particular.

Ulquiorra followed her into their room. She lie down on her side of the neatly made bed and fell asleep. "Please be okay Ulquiorra." She whispered before she fell asleep.

Ulquiorra stayed with her as long as he could before his soul chain ate itself all they way. Then, to his displeasure he never saw Suki ever again.

And after that Suki tried as hard as she could to return to her normal life…well as normal as it gets without Ulquiorra. He was someone she was used to having around. She still cried a lot over him. And she prayed almost every day that she could.

It had been almost a year since her husbands death and Suki was slowly getting used to her new, dull life. It was the truth though, things just weren't the same without Ulquiorra.

Suki walked down one of the more busier streets of Kara Kura town. 'come one light. Turn green so I can cross the street.' she thought as she stopped with many other strangers along the sidewalk.

Once the light turned green Suki began walking across the busy street. She was unaware of the car speeding down the street, headed for her.

She heard the thud before she felt it, several searing pains in her right thigh, and one in her neck as well as several smaller pains in her calves and above her eye as she practically went through the windshield.

Soon her vision blurred, as did the rest of her memories. But two things she knew. One that her name was Suki Cifer and two, that she was going to see Ulquiorra in a little while.

'I will see you soon, Ulquiorra.' she thought as everything faded, even the pain. Sadly, she hoped she would never wake up. But, she did.

After a few blissful seconds of unfeeling darkness she awoke, but not where she thought she would. A blinding light flashed her eyes, making her wince at the slight pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! i'm back and with some different ideas! i dont own anything here except Gem. i REALLY hope you enjoy! and please forgive me for putting this off for so long!**

"Ah, I see you are awake, welcome to Hueco Mundo." A voice said. Once her eyes adjusted to the near blinding light she was able to see two men before her. One had bright pink hair and white glasses and the other had silver hair and a smile that would never falter.

"Where is…Hueco…Mundo?" she asked, slightly frightened. "Well Hueco Mundo is…a place where all the Arrancars live. Under the rule of Lord Aizen." The man with the pink hair answered.

"Speaking of that Lord Aizen has requested you to the throne." The man with silver hair said. "Oh, okay." She said. "Before we go could I please have some clothes?" she asked, looking down at her scantily clothed body.

The one with pink hair handed her a pile of neatly folded white clothes resembling his. "Thank you…?" she didn't know his name. "Szayzel." He said. She smiled because she had met her first friend in this new place.

Once she was fully dressed in her hakama pants and overcoat they headed off down the hallway. "Am I…dead?" she asked looking over to her right where the man with the silver hair. "Yes."

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked with a smile. "My name is Gin Ichimaru." He said with his usual freakish smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Gin." She beamed.

They walked through the white hallway and through two large white doors into a large room with a large throne in it. 'This must be where Lord Aizen resides.' she thought.

"My Lord I have brought the new Arrancar here as you requested." Gin said before he left through the doors. Lord Aizen had brown eyes that bored into her back and brown hair that seemed slicked back with one lock hanging in his face and a smirk so sickening she could hardly stand it. "So, you are the new Arrancar? What is your name?" he asked.

'My name?' she thought. Her name was the one thing that she thought she could never forget, but she was at a loss. The only thing she remembered was a man with black hair and bright green eyes. She remembered that she had a bond to him she didn't feel with many others.

"I don't…have a name." she said, sadly. Aizen cocked an eyebrow. "No name? Very well then, until you can recall your name you shall be called Gemminai Lumina." He said

'My name is Gemminai Lumina.' she thought with a slight satisfaction. She had a name now which made her feel a little important. "What is your name?" Lord Aizen asked once more. "My name is Gemminai Lumina, my Lord." Gemminai said with a slight enthusiasm that amused Aizen.

"Good, now I will put you in the Sexta Espada's Fraction. Dismissed." He said. Gemminai turned on her heel and walked off. She decided that she should probably go find her Espada.

'So…I am dead, and living in a place called Hueco Mundo…and I am part of a species called an Arrancar? This is too much to take in.' she thought. And soon she realized that she had no idea where she was going. 'Why did I pick this time to forget where I needed to go.' she thought.

"Are you lost?" she heard a voice break the eerie silence. "Yes…I need to be getting to…Sexta Espada?" Gemminai asked as she turned. "Oh, your Espada is Grimmjow? Let me show you the way…what did you say your name was?" Szayzel asked. She smiled when she realized it was Szayzel. So she ran and practically hugged him. "Actually I didn't have a name so Aizen-Sama gave me a temporary name. My name is Gemminai Lumina." Gemminai finished.

"Alright Gem-Chan lets go find Grimmjow." he said as they walked side by side down the pure white hallway. "Szayzel? Is everything here white?" Gem asked. "Pretty much, yeah. But when you get used to it, it's not that bad." He said as they approached a man with teal hair and a weird mask on his jaw.

"Grimmjow, this is Gem. She has been assigned to your fraction." Szayzel said. Gem looked up at the rather scary looking Arrancar and thought, 'I have to work for him?'

Grimmjow glared down at her and beckoned her to follow. "I can't believe I got stuck with such a weak fraction." Grimmjow murmured to himself. Gem heard this. "It's not like I chose to be weak." She said. "Whatever." He responded.

"Grimmjow-Sama where are we going?" Gem asked. "I am going to a meeting. You are staying here." He said. Gem nodded and stayed where Grimmjow told her to.

It was three full hours later before Gem saw anybody. "Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?" a young voice with a lisp asked. "Grimmjow-Sama told me to stay here while he's at a meeting." Gem said. "Grimmjow's not at a meeting. There isn't a meeting until tomorrow." The boy said as he sat down next to her. He had a football-like mask and sharp teeth. The right side of his mask was bandaged.

This made Gem a little sad and kind of angry. "What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Gem." She said. "My name is Di-Roy. Do you want to have a tour of Hueco Mundo?" he asked. "Sure!" Gem smiled as they walked down the hallway.

"Does everybody here have a mask?" Gem asked. "All the Arrancars do." Di-Roy said. "So that means I have a mask too, then." Gem said, "What does it look like?" she asked.

Di-Roy turned to look at her, "it looks a little bit like Ulquiorra's mask. Except it covers half of your face." He said. 'That name sounds familiar.' Gem reached up to touch the right side of her face and felt her mask there. "I hadn't noticed. Di-Roy? Who's Ulquiorra?" she asked.

"He's the fourth Espada. Most of us just leave him be, that's my advice. He's a little scary…Grimmjow once told me that if you get on his bad side he will kill you without a second thought." As Di-Roy said this Gem got a little scared.

"This is where we stay; you might want to bunk away from Edrad and Nakeem." Di-Roy said. "Is there a place where I can clean up?" She asked. Di-Roy pointed to the left.

When Gem looked into the mirror she had the shock of her life. Her hair was magenta and she had a weird looking mask; a horn-like thing stuck out from it. It curved around her right eye. On the side her mask looked like the sides of a samurai helmet. Her eyes were bright green and apparently changed when her mood changed. They were purple then.

Her uniform however needed some improvising. When she was done she had a cropped shirt that stopped just above her hollow hole at her bellybutton with ¾ sleeves and capris. "That's better." She said.

As she left the bathroom a disturbing thought crossed her mind. 'I don't remember who I was before I died…' she stared down at the ground, not realizing the there were five guys lounging all around.

"Er, hi." Gem said, a little shyly. A few of them looked at her uninterestedly. Di-Roy walked over to her. "that's your bed over there." He said, pointing to the bottom bunk of a bed in the corner. "who sleeps on top?" she asked, tentatively.

"I traded with Yylfordt so don't worry." Gem smiled. "hey Di-Roy you didn't tell me she was hot!" a voice yelled from the other side of the room. Gem began blushing furiously. Di-Roy smirked in triumph.

"um, I'm going to go have a look…around." Gem said quickly before she rushed off. "be careful of Nnoitra!" she heard from behind her.

**please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm updating even though like nobody has favorited this or reviewed. Ah well! I really hope whoever you are that you like this story!**

'I need some time to think.' Gem thought to herself as she climbed atop a high beam close to the high ceilings. It wasn't far from where the rest of the fraction resided so she wouldn't get lost.

Gem swung her feet that were hanging off the beam as she thought to herself. "Was there anybody that loved? What about that one guy? Black hair, green eyes, who was he?" she asked herself.

She suddenly heard hurried footsteps coming down the hallway. "You have to help me find her!" came a familiar voice. 'Grimmjow.' Gem thought. "You were the one who left her in the hallway alone, were you not?" that voice was also very familiar, but Gem had never heard it before. 'Not Di-Roy, not Szayzel…who is that?'

The second Arrancar that wasn't Grimmjow didn't seem very worried. "Damnit, Ulquiorra! What if Nnoitra found her! Aizen would kill me!" Gem smiled. 'That would be funny. Maybe I should let him punish you; after all you left me alone…'

Ulquiorra spotted a magenta spot in the air. "Is that your Gemminai? Now leave me be, will you?" Ulquiorra said as he nonchalantly walked away.

"Get your ass down here!" Grimmjow yelled so loud that most of the hollows out in Los Noches heard him. "Aye, aye captain!" Gem smiled as she jumped down. "I told you to stay in that hallway!" Grimmjow yelled as they walked down the hallway.

"You lied. There was no meeting." Gem sighed. "Hey, is Ulquiorra really that scary?" Gem asked. Grimmjow stole a glance at her and smirked. "Get on his bad side and he'll fucking kill you."

"He didn't seem that bad." Gem argued. "Just…don't leave this room." Grimmjow said. "But what if I get hungry!" Gem exclaimed before Grimmjow closed the door.

"That was funny." Gem smiled as everybody in her fraction stared at her. "Yeah, funny until Grimmjow rips your eyes out." Yylfordt said. "Ah, I don't care. I'm dead, my life is over." Gem sighed as she sat on her bunk.

"Say, if this place is so big why do the Numeros have to share rooms?" Gem asked. "That's what I've been trying to figure out." Edrad said.

"So what happened anyways?" Di-Roy asked. "You know those beams up by the ceiling?" Gem said, everybody nodded. "Well, I was up by those and then Ulquiorra and Grimmjow come along. Apparently Grimmjow has to keep watch of me. I don't understand that part, and Ulquiorra found me and left and I got yelled at." Gem smirked. "It was pretty funny."

'She's pretty.' Di-Roy thought along with Yylfordt. 'I wonder if sleeping in the same room as us makes her uncomfortable.' Di-Roy thought before he fell asleep.

Gem couldn't sleep. 'Green eyes…' she thought. She began to get restless. 'I need to get up.' Gem thought as she sat up and slowly opened the door to the hallway. And after wandering a great deal Gem found herself in a hallway with doors that had numbers on them. 'Six is Grimmjow…five…four…' Gem stopped at four.

'Suki,' Ulquiorra thought. 'Don't be sad for me. I'm okay.' he thought about Suki all the time. It was a wonder how he still remembered her through everything.

"I miss you Suki." He whispered. Ulquiorra lay on his bed alone like he did every night. And he didn't sleep like he didn't every night since he arrived at Hueco Mundo.

He heard a voice "I try so hard to remember…green eyes…black hair… the only remnant of my past life…that he, this familiar man is… if only I could remember." The voice faded away.

Green eyes and black hair; that could be anybody. 'But nobody here has both green eyes and black hair like me.' Ulquiorra thought. As he opened his door he saw nothing.

"Ulquiorra is fourth Espada?" asked a voice from nowhere. Ulquiorra looked up and saw the familiar magenta-haired girl from earlier.

"Gemminai, what are you doing up so late?" Ulquiorra said, flatly. "Hmm, I couldn't sleep and by the looks of it, you can't either." Gem called.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Grimmjow yelled. "I believe she is your problem now." Ulquiorra said with no emotion as he closed his door.

"Lumina! Get Down!" he roared. "I wasn't doing any harm. I can't sleep so I came out here." Gem called. Irritated, Grimmjow jumped up to the beam.

"Why are you so fucking difficult!" he growled. "I just wanted to think about some stuff." Gem sighed. "Like what? What do you have to think about? You're just a numeros." Grimmjow spat. Gem whirled around and glared at him. "Is it normal to only remember bits and pieces of your past life?" Gem asked. Grimmjow looked a little shocked. "Not really." He said.

"I only remember this one man with green eyes and black hair…it's bothering me so much that I can't sleep." Gem sighed.

"So? Just block it out." Grimmjow said. "I tried…it keeps coming back." Gem sighed. "This is not my problem, just go to sleep." He grumbled as he went back into his room. Suddenly, Gem realized she was lost.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
